In your dreams
by sternchan
Summary: After Kate was shot, Gibbs and his team never found out who did it. But Tony started to have dreams about a young Israeli woman he should not have because he is still engaged with Wendy. What will happen, when Ziva finally comes to America to inform them about Kate's muderer? TIVA, McAbby. Last Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello and welcome to my new story. Hope you'll like it.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

In your dreams

"Tell me your name." Tony said looking her into the eyes and caressing the soft skin of her neck.

She smiled: "No. A dream does not need to know my name."

"I'm not the dream. You are."

"Oh really?" she asked back with a sudden spark in her eyes. "Let me show you what dreaming is about." With that she went down his body and moments later Tony didn't care about her name anymore.

**NCISNCIS**

„You still don't know her name? " Dr. Wood the psychologist asked.

It was Tony's third session. His fiancée had insisted on it. She was tiered of waking up next to a moaning Tony. Knowing that in his dreams he slept with someone else. At first he had told her that it was her in his dreams, but in his sleep he kept asking for the woman's name. He finally admitted that she was someone he didn't know. Wendy believed him and she made him go to see Dr. Wood.

Tony shook his head, looking down at the carpet: „She says it's not for me to know."

"But… you sleep with her every night?" Dr. Wood sounded strange, almost as if he couldn't believe it.

"No, I sleep with my girlfriend Wendy every night before I fall asleep and then she is there, and we… make love… and… You know, it's funny when a dream tells you it isn't a dream. Even worse, she tells me, I'm the dream."

Dr. Wood noted something in her book: "You say, you sleep with your girlfriend, but you make love to this other woman. Do you love your girlfriend?"

"Of course! I want to marry her."

"When did these dreams start?"

"After Kate was killed, she was my co-worker, we have been friends."

"Is Kate the woman of your dreams?"

Tony shook his head: "No, she is very different."

"Can you describe the woman?" Dr. Woods asked.

Tony thought for a minute: "She… she's small, no I mean she is not tall. Not fully 5'7" I think. She is strong, dark curls and brown eyes. Sometimes she appears dangerous to me… it's in her eyes. Some looks she gives me and the next moment, her eyes are soft and warm and loving. She's not American. But she won't tell me where she is from…" Tony broke of suddenly lost in thoughts.

"You're an NCIS-Agent, there are surly some methods to find someone you can describe."

"McGee helped me on that matter and Abby did her best. But without a name or a fingerprint or even DNA… it's impossible. By the way, I don't want to find her; I want her to stop following me in my dreams. I want to marry Wendy and be happy." Tony explained.

"And still you are longing for this woman." Dr. Woods noted: "Tell me about your co-worker. How did she die?"

Tony didn't know why the doc asked about Kate, but if it was going to help him, he would tell her: "She was shot three month ago. We don't know who the shooter was. He got away with it." Tony swallowed hard.

"Do you think, you failed?"

"No. There was no way I could protect her, but ever since then, something is wrong. It's like… like something should have happen but it didn't" Tony tried to explain.

"You have a new member on your team now?"

He nodded: "Yes, Special Agent Tamara Mulder."

"You like her? Is she maybe…?"

"NO! I mean, yeah, I like her. But she is not the woman who is haunting me in my dreams. She is tall and blond with light blue eyes, spooky sometimes…. Doctor, help me I want to get married next year in May. I need to get this woman out of my dreams."

tbc


	2. Hard day

**Hi, here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews for my first chapter! :)**

* * *

"Jenny, are you sure?"

"Yes Jethro. The director called me an hour ago. And he will transfer the suspect to us as soon as possible. He might even come himself." Jenny said with a sad look that Gibbs was unable to understand. The Mossad had found Kate's murderer, so why on earth was she sad about that? She had not known Kate, but being one of Gibbs ex-lovers, Jenny had to understand his need to lock this bastard away.

"Who was it? Who killed her?" Gibbs asked.

NCISNCIS

Tony walked into the squad-room heading directly for his desk. He wanted to avoid any questions but he had no luck.

"How was therapy?" McGee asked.

Tony snorted: "She said, next time I meet her in my dreams, I should try to talk with her."

Mulder looked up: "What else do you do with her, if not talking?"

Tony knew he was trapped. He had told his friends about those dreams and he had mentioned that he had kissed this woman but the other stuff…

"Well… other things. But how am I supposed to control what I do in my dreams?" Tony asked.

"It's possible. I've read an article about it. You have to concentrate on your goal before you go to sleep. If you get her into talking, you might be able to make her vanish for sure." Mulder said.

McGee was following his own thoughts: "What did you say you are doing in your dreams?"

"Mind your own business, probie. Where is Gibbs?" Tony said and tried to distract them. He didn't want to talk about it.

It worked on McGee but not on Mulder for she was still looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"With the director. Some important business."

"Director Shepard. When is he going to tell us, that they are dating?" Tony wondered still trying to distract his colleagues.

"Probably never. Cause they are not." Mulder said turning her attention back to her computer.

"TONY!" somebody shouted and he looked at a very angry Abby who just exited the elevator.

"Abby, what's up?" he asked.

"Wendy is up. She called again for another fitting! If I have to try on 10 different dresses in a pastel color, I swear that I will hurt her!"

"She is the bride, Abby. It's her special day so just play along." Mulder said.

Abby turned around and approached her desk like a hunting tiger: "Did you say anything Agent Fox?" she asked with a dangerous voice.

Mulder just looked at her: "You are not the first to make fun of my name. And if you have hearing-issues I advise you to go and see a doctor."

The only thing that stopped Abby from slapping her was Gibbs. He passed them with a stern look on his face and seemed tense.

"We have a case?" Tony asked.

"No, I want you to go home but don't turn off your cell-phones."

McGee and Tony looked at each other surprised. Mulder just stared at their Boss and Abby was kind of nervous all the sudden. Something was not right. When nothing happened Gibbs looked up at them.

"I said, go. Take some overtime. If you keep the Navy paying out those extra hours we will soon be blank." Still no one moved. "DiNozzo don't you have a wedding to plan?"

"Uhm… yeah Boss, I'll be out." Tony said grabbing his stuff.

"Gibbs, I have still some work for Agent Allisters team…." Abby started but Gibbs looked at her: "You needed to go to a fitting. Why don't you take Mulder with you? She'll be bridesmaid too."

The women looked at each other with narrowed eyes: "Sure, why not." Abby grumbled.

"Come on Ladies I'll give you a ride." Tony said.

NCISNCIS

Wendy was waiting for them outside the store. She had already picked out her wedding dress so it was okay for Tony to stay. Soon he wished he hadn't. Abby was right. Wendy had also invited her two friends Samantha and Lucia, which were now laughing and chatting and drinking champagne. He just sat there and watched them. Was this the fourth or the fifth shade of pink the girls had to try on? He didn't know. He noticed that Abby was very quiet. She put on the dresses that were given to her, tuned if she was asked to but she was not happy. And Tony knew it had little to do with the dresses.

After another hour he excused himself and drove home to fix dinner. Wendy came home two hours later. She gave him a kiss and started chatting right away.

"We found the perfect dress for the bridesmaids. Pastel yellow, with tiny pastel pink ribbons on it. Of course they need to have all light hair, so I thought maybe you could ask Abby to change her black into some warm brown or something? She didn't seem happy today so I was afraid to ask. … How was therapy?"

Tony took a deep breath. Ever since Wendy was planning the wedding she got all this ideas of how perfect it had to be. She was really overdoing it. He took the plates out of the cupboard and set them on the table.

"Good… I think we are making progress." He lied.

Wendy smiled happily. It had been a shock, when she found out the nature of his dreams. But she loved him so deeply that she'd do anything to make him happy, and how could she be jealous of some woman who didn't even exist?

NCISNCIS

McGee was home, when someone knocked on his door. He went to open. It was Abby and she was furious. As soon as she was in his apartment she started walking up and down in his living-room talking nonsense. But Tim knew it had to be about Wendy and Agent Mulder.

"And you know, Wendy is all fussing about Fox' hair. It looks so good with the dress. And she is so tall so the dress will not need to be changed and her fingernails are so perfect and her smile is so cute and her ass so small and eyes charm with the ribbon and... and…. And…"

Tim took her by her shoulders and led her into the kitchen, setting her down onto a chair.

"What is it with you and Mulder?" he asked while handing her a glass of water.

Abby looked at him sadly: "She replaced her. She replaced Kate. Now Wendy is acting as if Kate was never with us."

Tim knew what she meant. Wendy, Abby and Kate had always been good friends. They went out at night having drinks or met in the afternoon for coffee. Wendy even stopped by the Navy Yard from time to time to bring some homemade cookies. But know that Kate was gone Wendy was over that too quickly.

"Maybe Wendy is dealing with her death in working hard on her wedding-plans." He said but Abby was not really listening.

"I want her back, Tim. I want Kate back!" Abby started to cry and all he could do was hugging her.

NCISNCIS

Tony had tried to concentrate before he went to sleep. He concentrated on the woman to vanish but somehow he was not sure, he really wanted that. It was strange, he loved those dreams and it was not about the sex… or maybe it was, a little. But there was something right about these dreams.

It was black around him. There was nothing. No floor no street no trees, no sky, simply nothing. But he was not afraid. It always started like that. First there was emptiness and then a surrounding formed. This time it was a room that looked like a hotel-room. The walls had the color of sand. There were two beds in there and there was this woman, sitting in the bed next to the window, her back facing him.

"There you are." He said.

She didn't move. "Go away."

He smiled: "Why did you come here, if you didn't want to?"

"I have no choice, I'm with you every night."

He slowly walked over; she was still not looking at him. The last time she had expected him in a nightgown that left little to his fantasy. Now she was fully clothed and still refused to look at him.

He set down next to her and tried to look her in the eyes but she pulled away, so he could not see her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned capturing her chin softly and making her look at him.

He drew in a sharp breath. The area around her left eye was swollen; she wasn't even able to open it. The bruise was dark red and looked ugly. Over her eyebrow was a wound, not bleeding but it must have when it was fresh.

"What happened?" he asked shocked: "Who did this?" he was going to kill the man who did this to her… could you kill a dream?

She just looked down.

"Was it your husband? No? Your father?"

"I… I just have a dangerous job and today wasn't one of my best. But you should see the other one." She said. "Now would you please leave?"

He didn't, he stayed. With each touch on her face the angry red color and the swell vanished and within minutes she was beautiful and smiling warmly at him.

As he pulled up her shirt he saw more bruises all over her body but he wanted them to go away and with every light touch the disappeared. 'Mulder was right, I can control my dreams' a voice in the back of his mind said.

The woman had kissed him to thank him. And they made love again and again. Until the alarm clock pulled him out of his sleep.

tbc

* * *

**I know this was a long and boring introduction. But I promise the next chapter will be better, because Ziva will come and meet the team. Or the team will meet her? Let's see what happens :D**


	3. Meeting

Gibb and Jenny waited at the airport for the private jet from the Israeli government. Gibbs knew why Jenny had insisted to go with him. Because she thought he would kill the bastard who shot Kate right away. When the door of the jet opened a man stepped out. He was tall. Broad shoulders, almost white hair and glasses. Gibbs had never seen him but knew who he was. Eli David, the director of Mossad. A young, good looking man followed him. He was introduced as Officer Ben-Gidon. The next person was a woman. She looked terrible. Her face was swollen and she could only open one eye. Apparently she had gotten into a serious fight. Gibbs caught his breath when the director told them that her name was Ziva David. But he didn't mention any relation between them. The last person, who exited the jet made Gibbs almost draw his gun. Ari Haswari. He looked similar to the woman with all his bruises and wounds on his face.

"Director Shepard. You can take the murderer of Agent Todd in custody Now." Director David said and Jenny nodded sadly.

NCISNCIS

Tony had invited Wendy for breakfast. He was feeling guilty about last night and wanted to make it up. She was pleasantly surprised and started to talk about all the details her mother had discussed with her for the wedding. Tony didn't really listen, his mind was elsewhere. He thought about who had hurt the woman in his dreams. Surely Doctor Wood would have to say a lot about him dreaming about a hurt woman. She would surely tell him, that it was his guilt towards Wendy that made his subconscious dream about the bruises of another woman. Or something like that.

When he arrived at work he met McGee and Mulder at the elevator.

"We have Kate's murderer in custody. Gibbs is down in the interrogation-room, he wants us for observation."

Tony followed them and grim joy flooded through his veins. Now he was finally getting revenge for the death of his friend.

"I heard that the director set up new security for our suspect." McGee said as they passed the door with the guard.

"We now also have one of these tables where you can cuff the suspect to an iron bar in the middle." Mulder said opening the door to the interrogation room.

The first thing Tony saw was the back of his Boss. And then he saw the suspect… No! That could not be right. Surely his alarm clock had go ring any second. This was another dream. On the other side of the table sat the woman he met in his dreams. But it could not be her. He had cured those wounds and bruises last night. Why was she in there, cuffed with both hands to the iron bar in the middle of the table?

"Her name is Ziva David. She was an officer in Mossad before she joined the Hamas." Mulder read from a file. "And oh my god, she is director David's daughter."

McGee grinned: "Well, I'm glad we've got her. What do you think will Gibbs tactic be?"

Tony didn't answer. He was in shock. He had dreamed about her every night. They had made love. And now he found out that she had killed his partner, his friend. No wonder that they never talked in his dreams.

Mulder and McGee didn't notice how silent Tony had become.

"That depends. Did she already confess?" Mulder asked.

"No, she hasn't said a word since she got caught." McGee said.

"Then I'm sure Gibbs will be the bad cop. Nothing else will work on her."

Mulder was right. Gibbs interrogated the woman for over two hours. He even started to slam the chair she was sitting on against the wall. Making her going down to her knees, because she could not stand straight while being cuffed to the table. But she didn't say a single word. In fact she didn't even look at him, she fixed her eyes on a spot of the table.

"We will classify you as a terrorist. Do you know what we do with terrorists? Guantanamo is not a nice place. But you could confess and tell us what the Hamas is going to do next and maybe we won't send you to Guantanamo." Gibbs said.

She looked at him for the first time but didn't speak. The door opened and a good looking man entered.

"What is it, Officer Ben-Gidon?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"She needs a break. Both directors want her to have a break." He said.

Gibbs seemed to be beyond angry now but he went out of the room and Tony heard the Officer talking to Ziva in Hebrew. She still didn't answer.

Only seconds later the door to the observation room opened and Gibbs stormed in: "He is giving her advice how to cooperate." He said watching the man talk. "McGee, Mulder I want pictures of Kate and her family. Childhood, youth whatever you can find. DiNozzo, you'll find out everything about Ziva David. Don't ask the director just try to find information about her."

"On it, Boss." McGee said and they headed out of the room.

It was strange. Only a few hours ago, Tony would have done everything to find out more about her. Now he had her name and she was accused of a terrible crime. He didn't want to know her now. And he certainly hoped that she would not come back into his dreams, because he didn't want her there. He wanted Ziva David to be gone. He wanted her to be dead. While digging up her past he remembered her cold lifeless eyes. The eyes that had only watched the table and once looked up at his Boss just once. But he also remembered her warm eyes. The eyes that he looked into in his dreams. The eyes he had fallen in…. no! He was not in love with Kate's murderer. He was going to marry Wendy. Kate's friend!

NCISNCIS

"Why did you agree to a break for her? She almost confessed!" Gibbs asked and slammed the door shut. Jenny looked at him. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"She is just a suspect."

"Eli David said she is guilty, what kind of man would accuse his daughter of such a crime if she is innocent?" Gibbs asked furious.

"Eli David is a bastard!" Jenny almost spit out these word: "Do you want to know what he wants for giving us his daughter? He wants Ari Haswari on your team. He doesn't care, if she did it or not! He probably forced her to be a suspect. I know Ziva I worked with her, she saved my life! If she really killed Kate she would have confessed it by now. She is an honest person and a terrible liar!"

Gibbs had trouble to understand what he heard. "He wants Ari in my team? Why? And how do you know she is innocent?"

"I don't know."

"What? Tell me, Jenny. What is it you don't know? Why he wants him in my team or why you think she is not Kate's killer?"

"Both! Just give her a break. Continue tomorrow."

"What if she doesn't confess?"

"Then Eli David will take her back to Israel along with Ari. That would be the best for all of us." Jenny said tiredly.

"You think so? Because then we will never catch the one who shot Kate. I want her to confess and she will not leave that room until I know why she did it!"

NCISNCIS

Tony had looked into Ziva's past and found something interesting. He was on his way back to the observation room but first he had to stop Abby from storming into the interrogation room.

She had wanted to see the woman who had shot her friend. McGee took her back to her lab after he handed Gibbs the photos he had asked for.

Tony also gave Gibbs his information and then watched his Boss going back into the room. Gibbs had grinned when he saw the notes Tony made about her past. Ben-Gidon went out but not without mentioning that he would tell his Boss about the ongoing interrogation.

Gibbs sat down. He looked at the woman in front of him. And then laid out a picture of Kate after she was shot.

"She was my Agent." He said quietly and took out a next picture. "This is her sister Rachel." The next picture was one with Kate and her sister as they were children. "They were not close, when Kate lived but her Rachel doesn't understand why she had to die. She loved her. Kate was her sister and now she is gone."

Ziva showed a reaction to his words. She looked at the pictures and then at Gibbs.

"You had a sister too. Wouldn't you give everything to know who killed her? The name of the suicide-bomber? Just to have a little peace for your soul and hers? Kate's family deserves that peace, don't you think?" Gibbs words were soft. Tony knew he was now playing the farther or understanding uncle and to his surprise it worked.

"I did it. I killed her." Ziva whispered.

After that she didn't say another word. Even when Gibbs hung his jacket over the camera and pretended that he wanted to kill her right away. Late in the evening he left her in the room and told everyone she was not to get out.

NCISNCIS

It was almost midnight, when Tony finally entered the interrogation-room. McGee had taken Abby home. Gibbs was somewhere, Tony didn't know and Mulder was with Wendy.

When he turned on the light Ziva moved and looked at him. She smiled. He couldn't believe it, she really smiled. She was happy to see him. Of course, because she didn't know who he was or what he was going to.

"Hi." She said and wanted to move but her cuffed hands didn't allow her to.

He said nothing and walked over to her. He watched the joy in her eyes disappear and then confusion clouded them. And then the fear. But that only lasted for a moment because he slammed her head to the surface of the table and pressed his gun to her temple. He went down so his mouth was at her ear and whispered: "Ziva, this is for Kate." Then he pulled the trigger.

After he had killed her he walked out… and straight back in. He didn't know how that happened he had not even turned around. But now he was standing in the room and the light was turned off. He turned it on and Ziva looked at him.

"I… I just killed you." He said.

She nodded: "Yeah, took me an hour to fall back asleep."

"I killed you only seconds ago."

"Time is a funny thing, especially in dreams." She answered.

Tony walked over to the table and sat down on Gibbs chair. So this was a dream again.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Hey, you know my name now. And you killed me so I think I have the right to know."

"I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I was Kate's partner."

"Would you take those off? They hurt." She asked and looked at the cuffs. She seemed to sense his hesitation and said: "I'm not going to run. How could I, this is a dream, right?"

She was right and he uncuffed her. She rubbed her wrists. And looked at him.

"Why did you kill Kate?" he asked.

"I didn't."

"Then why did you confess?"

"Because I wanted to give her family peace. And her friends."

He did not believe that.

"Nobody confesses a crime like that just because somebody shows some pictures."

"I take it you watched the interrogation. Well, then you know why I did it. And by the way interrogation with pain more efficient."

"We don't torture. Who killed Kate?"

"I don't know. I was told to…."

"What? What were you told to do? You were told to confess right? By whom?"

She bit her lip and looked at him: "You know what's funny? In the last three month I was longing for you, not only in my dreams. I thought I was in love with you. Now I finally could meet you in person and I know it cannot be." She said with tears in her eyes.

He got up: "It could never. I'm engaged." He said and left the room. This time for sure.

Tbc

* * *

**Okay I don't know where that came from, this story was planned differently. But anyway I hope you liked it**


	4. Kill Ziva

**Hi,**

**first I'd like to thank you for all those reviews, I'm so glad you enjoy this story.**

**So.. this is the new chapter. Have fun :)**

* * *

Tony woke up when he smelled coffee and heard voices laughing. Wendy was there when he opened his eyes, handing him a cup from the break-room. He had fallen sleep at his desk. Mulder stood next to Wendy, grinning. He looked outside, it was raining heavily.

"Morning." He said. "Did you girls have fun last night?" he asked and yawned before he gave Wendy a kiss.

She drew a face but nodded. "Yes and when you were not home I thought I could surprise you. Tamara crashed on our couch last night." She giggled. "You need to brush your teeth."

"Good thing, I wasn't home." He grinned and opened his drawer to look for his toothbrush. He often fell asleep at his desk, especially when they had long cases. Sometimes, like today, Wendy came to wake him up. Now he went to the restroom, to brush his teeth. He was kind of angry with his fiancée and Mulder. That they went out while the rest of the team was trying to catch Kate's killer. When they tried to get information from Ziva….

His last dream had been strange. When he thought back he felt hot and cold at once. He had seen her joy, when he had entered the room for the first time. No matter that she had been cuffed to the table. It was like she had expected him to free her and take her away to love her. Love her… Well, he had freed her after he had killed her. Yesterday it had been a shock to find his dream was a real person. Talking, moving, breathing… killing. But when he had asked her about that she had denied it.

He finished brushing his teeth and looked into the mirror. His face stared back. He was tiered and had dark circled under his eyes. She had denied it. And she had not explained why she had confessed. Was his mind so messed up by her that he just wanted her to be innocent? It had been his dream. He made this up. His mind had told him she was not Kate's murderer because he didn't want to believe it. Maybe today he would have the chance to speak to her in person when the interrogation continued. He was Senior Field Agent; Gibbs would give him the chance. But what would happen if she told him again that she loved him, and Gibbs was in the observation room. No. That was something else his mind had made up… she didn't love him. She didn't even know him. Maybe Ziva David didn't know that he had dreams of her every night.

When he came back he saw, that McGee had also arrived and was sitting at his computer. Wendy was chatting with Mulder. The elevator doors opened with a 'Bing' and Gibbs stormed out. He looked angry and as if he was going to rip somebody's head of.

"Where is she!?" he shouted.

"Who?" asked Tim and looked around.

"Ziva David, I was down in the interrogation room. The cuffs are there but she is not. Where is she!?"

**NCISNCIS**

The director's office was full of people. Gibbs had taken his team with him including Mulder, McGee and Tony. Abby was in her lab. Jenny had asked director David to join them and he brought Ari and Ben-Gidon along.

"How could you let her escape?" McGee asked.

"What happened to the guards, who watched her?" Jenny wanted to know.

"Knocked out." Gibbs said.

"She is very skilled and well trained. May I suggest sending Ari to go and get her?" Ben-Gidon said calmly.

"Why, would we want to send HIM?!" Gibbs asked and shot Ari a glare that told everyone he did not trust him. After everything he had done in the last two years. Taking Ducky, Gerald and Kate hostage. Later he had kidnapped Kate. To Gibbs it was more likely that he had killed her rather than Ziva. But she had confessed.

"I've known Ziva for a very long time. I know how she thinks. I can find her." The young man said confidently.

Ben-Gidon nodded: "Let him get her."

"No, because I think he was the one who freed her in the first place." Gibbs argued.

"What's with the cameras? Can't you use the video to find out who it was?" Jenny asked.

"We already tried director. Most of them were off for about twenty minutes. After that she was gone." McGee answered.

"She is going to finish what she started. She will kill my team." Gibbs said. A thunder outside seemed to underline those words.

"How do you know that? She didn't even tell you, why she killed Kate." Jenny argued.

Eli cleared his voice for the first time: "She has been restless for the last six month. She was one of the persons I considered to become the liaison officer for NCIS. But I chose Ari. She was furious and said I would regret the decision."

"We believe that she wanted the job so she could come to America and work as a sleeper for the Hamas. Maybe she already had orders to kill someone at the NCIS." Ari told them: "I'm pretty sure she missed the shot. She was surely hunting for Gibbs. And she'll be hunting the director too."

Gibbs shook his head: "She shot Kate right between the eyes. She wanted to kill her."

The rain was still hitting the window.

"It does not matter. We need to find her before somebody else dies." Jenny said silently. She looked at director David: "I can assure you that my Agents will do the best they can…"

"And they will accept Officers Ben-Gidon's and Hasrawi's help." The director of Mossad interrupted her.

Jenny nodded but Gibbs said: "I'll not work with Haswari."

**NCISNCIS**

"Boss, I need to talk to you." Tony said as they headed down the stairs to the squad-room. He knew this was not the best time to talk to Gibbs, because he had gotten into a fight with director Shepard in front of his entire team and the 'guest' from Israel, that ended with Haswari leaving the room and cursing in his own language. But Tony had no choice.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked

"I… I think I helped her escape…"

**NCISNCIS**

The elevator was dark and did not move. Tony leaned against the handrail, he had just told Gibbs everything about his dreams. Well not every little detail. He didn't mention how it felt when he and Ziva… No he just told him the important things.

Gibbs looked at him: "You said you dreamed about uncuffing her?"

"Yes."

"And you dreamed about killing her."

"Yes."

"DiNozzo those dreams are pretty serious, but you were not the one who freed her. The cameras in the squad-room where not disabled, you slept the whole time."

Tony was relieved to hear that but… "Why did you look at those tapes? Was I a suspect?"

"No, McGee thought he could find something about your sleeping habit to make fun of…. So you did not free her but you could help to catch her again."

Tony was confused: "How, I mean those are just dreams."

"Next time you have a dream about her you talk to her. Ask her where she is, why she killed Kate…"

"She didn't!" Tony adamantly interrupted.

The look Gibbs gave him was dangerous: "You ask her, why she killed Kate, why she is here in America and you tell her we will get her. Tell her, that you will haunt her every night until she is caught or dead!"

Tony nodded quietly and Gibbs used the button to set the elevator back into movement.

"And tell Wendy to go home and stay there. She might not be safe with this killer running around!" Gibbs said as he left.

**NCISNCIS**

Tony found Wendy in Abby's lab. She was not happy when he told her to go and stay at home but she smiled and promised him a great surprise when he would come home.

Abby looked at her as she left the lab, then she looked at Tony. It took him a minute to confess to Abby who the girl in his dreams really was. Abby was one of the few persons he had talked to about his dreams in detail. She knew everything and now she was shocked.

"Did you tell Gibbs?"

"Yes he wants me to talk to her, as if Dr. Wood would not tell me that in every session." He said and sat down in Abbys chair and looked up to the small windows. It was just past lunch time but through the rain it seemed like dusk.

„I'm exhausted. " Tony said rubbing his eyes.

"How? You slept the whole night and you drooled."

"You saw the tapes too?"

"Yep. But maybe you are getting sick?"

"What do you mean?"

Abby looked at him: "Ever since Kate died you are exhausted. At first I thought you are not getting enough sleep but Wendy told me you sleep like a baby, if you are not dreaming about having sex with…" her voice became darker: "…that killer."

Tony sighed softly: "I feel guilty about that now."

She narrowed her eyes at him: "Just now? You betrayed Wendy with this woman for about three month and you feel guilty now?

"Since I know she is real and that she killed Kate… even though she said she didn't. I don't know what to believe."

Abby sighed: "There is only one way. You need to gain her trust in order to catch her. And then you can start to ask all the things Gibbs wants you to ask."

"He wants me to threaten her."

"Don't, she just might run. You need her to trust you."

"I don't even know if it's real."

"It doesn't matter. Try anyway. You said, she told you that she fell in love with you. Next time you tell her the same. You can build up trust … and then we got her. And when doesn't work … well you tried. That's we could ask for."

**NCISNCIS**

He did not know the hallway he just stepped in. He was just glad to be out of the rain. There was a stairway going to another floor to his right. This house looked better than his place, the stairway was made of wood and it was a nice piece of craftsmanship.

To his left stood a long case clock. It had four hands, all pointing into different directions.

'_Time is a funny thing, especially in dreams_' it echoed in his mind.

At the end of the entrance hall was a door that stood open. There was a shimmer of light and he felt drawn to it like a moth to a flame

It was a study. In front of the window stood a large wooden desk, on the right side of the room, were bookcases and on the left was a fireplace and wood was burning. In front of this fireplace stood two big green armchairs. And there she was, sitting in one of them. Her legs lay over one of the armrests while her back leaned against the other. She was holding a book and not looking at him.

'_Next time you have a dream about her you talk to her'_

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly while he was getting out of his wet coat.

"Waiting." Ziva said.

"For me?"

"No." she was still not looking at him.

"Where are we?"

"Some place safe." She answered and turned the page of the book. He went over and took it out of her hands.

It had no title and when he opened it the pages were blank. "You like to look at blank pages, while you wait?"

She changed her position a bit so that her back was now partly leaning against the back of the chair and partly still on the armrest. Outside the thunderstorm continued: "Not many people are able to read in their dream. For me the book is full of words."

He turned to the desk and placed the book there.

"Why are you here Agent DiNozzo?"

"Tony… my friends call me Tony." He said and went over to sit in the other chair.

"We are no friends."

He smiled. _'You need to gain her trust'_ "No, I thought we were lovers." He said reaching for her face. She didn't pull back but suddenly there was danger in her eyes or at least on the one she was able to open.

"Don't touch me."

He still smiled: "I made this bruises disappear once, I can do it once more."

"You are engaged."

"To the wrong woman." Was that true?

'_You said you dreamed about uncuffing her'_ "You promised you wouldn't run…"

"I didn't."

"Why did you kill Kate?"

"I didn't."

"Ziva… we are trapped in this dreams. And I think there is a meaning to it. So let's try to find a way out. Out of this dreams, so we can be together in reality." That was what he wanted.

She looked sad: "We cannot. As soon as you find me in reality you'll arrest me, send me to Guantanamo and lock me away for lifetime. You'll go and marry your girl and forget about me. But I'll stay in prison for something I did not do but I had to confess."

A thunder rolled outside and the rain became heavier. He heard the clock from the hallway. Five in the morning.

"Ziva… we can find a way. I promise."

She suddenly sat up straight: "Did you hear that?"

Tony listened but all he heard was the sound of the rain and the fire in the fireplace. But Ziva walked to the door hiding so she could not be seen from the hallway.

"Someone is there." She whispered. With that she was gone and he found himself awake at his desk. His watch told him it was five minutes past five.

tbc


	5. Kill Ziva II

Tony stepped into the hallway. This time the long case clock to his left had only two pointers. It was a quarter past six.

He had been on his way home to have a quick shower and change clothes. After that he wanted to get back to the Navy Yard, but Gibbs had called him before he reached his house.

He was shocked, when he found the hallway of his dreams to be a crime scene. There was blood on the floor, a lot of blood. Ducky was there too and Gibbs, Tim, Mulder, the director of NCIS and Officers Ben-Gidon and Haswari who was talking on the phone. Tony went into the study, afraid of what he would see there.  
She had heard something… but was she able to wake up and fight or was she the reason, why Ducky was there? He passed Gibbs and Jenny who were arguing and looked around. Everything was like in his dream. The armchairs, the fireplace, there was a book on the ground in front of one chair. But no body. He was relieved. Officer Ben-Gidon joined the director and Gibbs.

"Sorry, we lost her." He said holding an icepack to his forehead.

Jenny nodded understanding.

"Jenny." Gibbs said: "She was here, in your house. She was going to kill you."

"I don't believe that." She answered.

"He is right, director. We followed her trail to this place and when we got here, she just came out of this room." Ben-Gidon said.

"And way was she in this room? When she is so well informed, why didn't she just come up to my bedroom and finish the job?" Jenny asked furious.

Gibbs rolled his eyes: "Jen, I know she was your friend but with her being in your house at this time of the night can only mean one thing."

'Maybe not' Tony thought and the discussion he had in his dream came to his mind: _"Where are we?" "Someplace safe."_ Why would she tell him, that this place was safe, when she knew the whole NCIS was looking for her? The house of the director was the least safe place on earth unless…

"Tony, get the camera and start working." Gibbs told him and pulled Tony back to reality.

"Boss, what happened here? Whose blood is that?" he asked. It was not his habit to not obey his Boss at once but he needed to know.

"Ziva David's. She is still on the run." Gibbs said.

Ari joined then after he finished his call: "We had a fight with her. She hit Ben-Gidon pretty hard but I had my knife."

Gibbs had a rule: never go anywhere without your knife. Tony wished that Ziva knew the rule too.

"Ducky!" Gibbs called over the shoulder and the medical examiner came: "How long can someone survive who lost that much blood?"

This was the reason why Ducky was here. "Without medical care? Four hours."

"She is a trained Mossad assassin. She knows how to survive long enough to be rescued." Ari said angrily.

"But she won't be rescued."

**NCISNCIS**

Tony had volunteered to take pictures of the crime scene and after that he would drive the director to the Navy Yard. Jenny had been very calm when she went back up to get dressed.

On their way to work Tony looked at her: "Director… I need to talk to you." He quickly told her about those dreams. "In my last dream I was in your house, in that study. Ziva was there reading a book. She said it is a safe place. Tell me how can she believe that your house is safe?"

The director remained silent for a long time. "You were honest with me so I'll be honest with you. I don't believe that Ziva killed Agent Todd. I know, she didn't."

"You let her go… it was you who helped her escape."

"Yes. She is my friend. She saved my life and I let her stay in my house, the last place anybody would come looking for her. She had plenty of opportunity to kill me and she didn't. She is a good person no matter what director David or Officer Ben-Gidon or even Ari say." She looked at him: "You think I'm crazy."

"No, I think you are right."

**NCISNCIS**

Tony tried to call Wendy, but she was not at home. He was tired but Gibbs had told them to find Ziva. Ben-Gidon and Ari told them everything they knew about her. Together with McGee they tried to find placed she would consider as safe. Mulder was calling every hospital and doctors practice within a three mile radius around director Shepard's home. But she had no luck.

Tony met Gibbs in the elevator and stopped it.

"She is innocent." He said.

"Tony she tried to kill director Shepard."

"No, Ziva told me last night, that she broke into her house because nobody would be looking there." Tony lied. Jenny had asked him not to tell Gibbs, about her hiding Ziva.

"She lied to you."

"Boss I think she is been played. She had the chance to kill the director and Ben-Gidon and Ari, when they came looking for her, but she didn't."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I tried, she doesn't trust me." Tony said. _'Why should she?'_

"I want you to call me when you had your next dream."

**NCISNCIS**

It was shortly after 1 am that he fell asleep. Together with McGee and Mulder they had investigated every known safehouse of Mossad, FBI and CIA. Haswari und Ben-Gidon were not happy to tell them about their secret hiding places.

'I won't dream of her. She is probably dead.' Tony thought before he fell asleep at his desk.

It was cold, dark, dirty and raining. He went down the road and into an old house. The light from the street lamp shone into the dirty windows. She was in the first room he checked. Her back leaned against the cold fireplace. Her eyes were closed and her body was covered in sweat. Her hand lay above her right hip; it was red from all the blood.

He went over. "Ziva, talk to me…" he said and removed her hand from the wound only to press his hand firmly onto it.

The pain seemed to wake her. Feverish eyes opened. "Tony." She whispered.

"Tell me where you are."

"No." she said and pain clouded her eyes.

"Ziva, I will come and get you. I know you are a friend of Jenny. I promise we will prove your innocence but tell me where you are."

"N…o."

"Damn it! I don't want to lose you!" It was true he realized. He wanted to find her alive. Prove she was innocent and … and what? Take her home? She was a stranger, and he was engaged. But that did not matter now: "Tell me!"

**tbc**


	6. Found

He stopped the car in front of the house he had seen in his dreams. She had told him were she was, after he had to promised to come alone. Well, he could not keep this promise. Gibbs and Ducky followed him into the house. He found her, where she was in his dreams. Leaning against the fireplace. And she was in the same condition.

"Ziva." He whispered and she opened her eyes.

When she saw Gibbs she tried to stand up, maybe she wanted to get away. Tony pushed her down; it was not as easy as he thought, for she was strong even in this condition.

"You promised." She whimpered as Ducky pressed his hand onto her wound. His hands were immediately covered in blood.

"I'm sorry." Tony said taking her hand.

"Let's get her into the car." Gibbs said.

Ducky showed Tony how to press his hand onto her wound and then helped him to transport her out of the house.

When they came out of the living-room she tried to run but fell down. Tony bent down. He could see, she was crying. "I don't want to go to a hospital!"

Gibbs helped her up: "We won't take you to a hospital. Just come with us, you'll be okay."

Ducky opened his mouth to say something but Gibbs shook his head: "I had to promise DiNozzo not arrest her or do anything that would result in that. We'll get her to my house and I hope you can save her life."

Ducky was not so sure about that, but he agreed.

**NCISNCIS**

It was raining again. Tony sat in Gibbs' living-room waiting and listening to the rain. He was lost in his thoughts. Up to now he had not ben sure if she also experienced these dreams but she had told him were to find her and she remembered the promise. There had to be an explanation or at least there was a hidden meaning.

"Can you tell me, what we are supposed to do now?" Gibbs asked angry.

"Wait." He stared to the ground.

"Tony… every cop in Washington DC is looking for her. She killed Kate!"

Tony stood up and looked at his Boss: "No, she didn't! But I think she knows who did. We should wait until Ducky is done with the wound and ask her."

Ducky came down half an hour later.

"Can we talk to her?" Gibbs asked.

He shook his head. "I sedated her; she'll be out for a few hours. But she is going to survive. Some of the survival skills she learned are really useful."

Tony smiled relieved and went up to the guestroom without waiting for Gibbs or Ducky.

**NCISNCIS**

Ducky and Gibbs stood outside the door and watched Tony as he took Ziva's hand in his. He sat on a chair while she was still asleep.

"This is not good. What will his fiancée say about it?" Ducky wondered.

"I don't know and I'm not sure what to think about it myself. From what we know, Ziva is the one who murdered Kate. The fact that Tony obviously has a connection in any way to her is disturbing and maybe even dangerous."

Before Ducky could say a word Tony called them. Ziva was waking up.

It took her about twenty minutes to wake up completely and take in the room. She did not ask how she got here or were she was but she was uncertain what to make of this situation.

While Ducky checked her vitals, Gibbs pulled another chair up to her bed.

She sat up and they could see that she felt dizzy for a moment.

"We need to talk." Gibbs said.

She just waited for him to say anything.

"You said you murdered Kate. We want to know why."

"She told me she didn't!" Tony hissed.

"Let her speak for herself."

Ziva cleared her voice: "I didn't."

"Then why did you confess?" Gibbs asked.

She hesitated but Tony took her hand again: "Tell us. We'll prove your innocence."

She bit her lip: "He told me to."

"Who?"

"Director David."

Tony, Gibbs and Ducky were taken aback. As far as they knew, Ziva was his daughter.

"What? Why?" Tony asked and when she did not answer he added: "Please, we can't help if you don't tell us."

She sighed: "I was on a mission about three months ago. The FBI asked for help with a case. Director David sent me together with Ari Haswari and Malachi Ben-Gidon… We could help to arrest an international terrorist. After that we went home and suddenly the NCIS asked for information about the death of an NCIS Agent. Our director questioned us in person. Malachi was first, Ari second and I was the last one. He told me, that I needed to confess. Your government wanted to have the killer so he had to deliver one. He chose me, because Ari has been trained to be a mole in the Hamas and for that he is a great value for the Mossad. Malachi trains several younger Agents. And I… I'm just a spy, a trained assassin but out of this group of people I have the least value."

"You are his daughter!" Tony shouted.

She looked at him: "That's right. But that is just a fact and no help for Israel."

Gibbs rubbed his face, he was shocked. Parents should do anything to help their children but this man had told his daughter to confess a crime she didn't commit.

"Why did you run?" he asked.

Her eyes became a little mocking: "Wouldn't you, if your next stop would be Guantanamo and you had the chance to run? By the way I tried to figure out who was the real killer."

"How? And would that help? Your father will deny that it was one of the others."

"That's why I needed evidence."

"Who do you think did it?" Gibbs asked.

She shrugged: "Ari or Malachi."

"Do you know them well?"

"Ari is my half-brother, I have known him all my life and Malachi is… well…."

"Your partner?" Tony asked.

"Your boyfriend?" Ducky said.

"Your sex-partner?" Gibbs concluded from her face and she made a gesture with her hand that showed that he was right.

"You sleep with that guy!?" Tony was suddenly very angry.

"So what? It's not like I'm cheating on someone else!" she said furious.

"What about me?!"

"You are engaged!"

Gibbs decided that he didn't really want to know about the exact nature of Tony's dreams. "Stop it!" he shouted, we need to find out what to do now."

At that moment his cell-phone rang and he answered it: "What is it McGee?"

"Boss, Abby is in a hospital. It seems like Ziva David has tried to kill her as she did with Kate!"

**tbc**


	7. We can't

Gibbs looked over to Ziva and Tony.

"When did it happen, McGee?" Gibbs asked into the phone.

"_Half an hour ago, Boss. Abby is in the Navy medical center."_

"Okay, I'll be right there." Gibbs said and disconnected the call.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Somebody tried to kill Abby, she is in a hospital. They believe it was Miss David."

Ziva opened her mouth to protest but Gibbs said: "I know you didn't do it. The assassination happened only thirty minutes ago.

"Is Abby all right?" Tony asked.

"We'll see. Tony you are coming with me. Ducky would you stay here and have an eye on her?"

"Are you afraid I'd run again?" Ziva asked, a little annoyed.

"Of course. I know you didn't try to kill Abby, maybe you didn't kill Kate either but I still don't trust you."

Ziva drew a face but settled down into the pillows.

Tony got up and Ducky said: "Please call me and tell me how Abby is."

**NCISNCIS**

The Hospital corridor was quiet. It was shortly after 4 am. Tim met them in the waiting room. Mulder was there too and much to Tony's surprise, even Wendy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked while she buried her face in his shirt.

"My friend was shot. Tamara called me and I came as soon as possible."

"How is Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"She is still in surgery. The bulled hit her into the shoulder and is stuck in her shoulder blade."

"How did it happen?" Tony asked while he tried to maneuverWendy to a seat.

"We were at my place… I think she had trouble sleeping so she stayed up and played at my computer… Boss I only heard the glass of the window breaking and Abby's yell… I called an ambulance and…" he was still shocked.

Gibbs didn't ask why Abby stayed with McGee he was far more interested where the shooter was. "Do you have any idea, where the shot came from?"

Tom shook his head: "Probably from the building across the road. I had no time to look… Gibbs she tried to kill Abby…" Tears appeared in his eyes.

Gibbs looked over at Tony and then said: "We have to call Haswari and Ben-Gidon, they'll help us to find out."

Half an hour later a doctor entered the room, to tell them, that Abby would get well. Wendy and Mulder cheered and Tim went straight to her room.

"Tony, take Wendy home and get some sleep, you look like you need it." Gibbs said.

**NCISNCIS**

"It's strange to see you at home." Wendy teased when she opened the door and walked into the house.

Tony looked around. It was his house but it didn't feel like home anymore. He looked over to Wendy. She was still beautiful, but he had to admit that she was not the one he was in love with.

She smiled at him: "Go, get some sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours and then we'll go to have breakfast.

He nodded slowly; this was not the time to tell her. He went up to the bedroom and fell onto the bed.

**NCISNCIS**

Gibbs stormed into the director's office. He was not surprised to see her there in this early hour. She sat at her desk and talked to someone on the phone. When he slammed the door shut, she gave him an annoyed look. He sat down on a chair at the big table and waited for her to finish the call.

"Abby will be well again." She informed him.

"I know."

"Jethro… listen. I'm sure it was not Ziva, who tried to kill her."

He nodded: "I know. She has an alibi."

Jenny seamed surprised: "really?"

"Yes, she was and still is in my house, trying to regain her strength after being stabbed. But that does not mean she is not involved."

Jenny narrowed her eyes: "How?"

"She confessed that she killed Kate. But she has an alibi for the attempted assassination on Abby. Maybe one of her friends or partners or whatever they are, committed the assassination so there would be reasonable doubts."

Jenny shook her head: "Do you think so?"

It took several seconds for Gibbs to answer: "I don't know." He said rubbing his eyes. His team often assumed that he didn't need sleep like any other human being. They were wrong and he was tired.

"What does your gut tell you?"

Again silence this time for about a minute: "She didn't do it. Tell me, what do you know about Officers Haswari and Ben-Gidon?"

**NCISNCIS**

He woke when he felt a warm body next to him. The skin under his fingers was soft as silk and warm. He opened his eyes and looked into Ziva's face. They were lying in his bed.

"This is a dream." He said with a smile.

She nodded and got up. He could see that she was completely naked, as was he. She went to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Away." She answered and opened the door. But instead of leaving she went out and directly back into the room.

He grinned, that had also happened to him once. "Cool, isn't it? Come here." He said reaching out for her.

But Ziva just looked around the room. She opened a closet to find it empty. "I want to leave, or at least have some clothes to dress."

"Why, we are rarely dressed in this kind of dream."

She went back to the bed and sat down next to him.

"I know, but that was before I knew you were engaged."

"I already told you, I'm engaged to the wrong woman." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her onto his lap. The blanket was between them.

She looked away as he slowly started to caress her breast. Her nipples grew hard in an instant.

"Oh yeah, I like this dreams. Normally it takes longer to get such a result." He grinned using his thumb to rub over the nipple.

Now she looked him in the eye: "Or it takes just a sensitive body. Tony, we can't do this!" she said, pushing his hand away.

"But I want to." He said almost like a child.

"I can feel that." she answered, referring to his growing member beneath the blanket. She got up again and sat on the bed as far from as she could.

"I'll leave Wendy." He suddenly said.

She snorted: "And what good will that bring? In the best case, I can prove my innocence and go home to Israel. In the worst case, I'll be charged with murder and terrorism and end up in Guantanamo. Let's face it. There is no future for us! We don't even know each other! I think it's time to wake up and end this dream."

"But I don't want to wake up."

"Me neither. But we have no choice. And I'm not the kind of woman you'd leave your wife for."

"She's not…" he started.

"Or you wife to be." Ziva said before he could finish his sentence: "I have a dangerous job. I'm dangerous. And this dream will be no good for us. Let's just wake up and face the facts." She said and suddenly Tony saw tears in her eyes. He wanted to hug her, but in that moment he heard Wendy's voice and the dream was gone.

**Tbc**


	8. Over

„But… Tony, I don't understand…" Wendy said with tears in her eyes. "You are in love with Kate's murderer?"

They sat at their kitchen table; the food in front of them was untouched.

"I told you she did not kill her." Tony answered annoyed.

Wendy shook her head helplessly. "You dreamed of her… And I thought she was just a product of your fantasy…" more tears fell down her face. Tony got up to comfort her but she pushed him away. "Leave! Now!" she screamed.

**NCISNCIS**

When Gibbs entered his house he found Ducky bound to a chair. He rushed over and started to untie him.

"Oh Jethro, it's nice of you to come and rescue me."

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked while freeing Ducky's right hand.

"Oh yes, I am. She was very polite indeed. Gave me the chance to use the restroom before this and apologized." Ducky answered and rubbed his wrists as they came free.

"Where is she? How did she overpower you?"

Ducky waited until his feet where free and got up: "Well, I am an old man, and she is a trained Mossad officer. When the sedative had worn of, she was… well strong enough to… well. Whatever. As I said, she was polite and then she went out. Said she needed to hunt. She was desperate. I think she is in trouble. She cried. Ever she woke up; she had tears in her eyes."

"I'll call DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

**NCISNCIS**

Abby opened her eyes and saw someone in her hospital room. It was the last room on the corridor. She knew the person, she had seen her on photos and when nobody had seen her, Abby had gone to the observation room to get a look at Kate's murderer and the woman of Tony's dreams. Now she was standing at the window looking out.

"You…" Abby said and tried to reach for the nurse call. But it was gone.

Ziva turned around: "I'm not here to hurt you. But I had to hide that nurse call just in case."

Abby swallowed, she didn't believe her: "You are here to finish the job."

Ziva nodded: "Yes. But my job is not to kill you or your friends. I need to secure your room. You'd be better up in a room without windows. The hospital is surrounded by buildings that provide a great positions for a sniper." She said pointing out at some buildings.

"You're…" Abby was cut of by the sound of breaking glass, coming from the corridor. A scream followed.

Ziva went to the door and opened it. A woman lay in the middle of the corridor and a nurse kneeled next to her, trying to help. The window in the end of the corridor was broken.

Ziva knew this woman.

"Tamara!" Abby shouted. She had left the bed and followed Ziva outside.

Ziva turned around and pushed her back into the room when a second shot hit Ziva's arm. Ziva shout the door and went over to the curtains to hide the window.

"Do you have a cellphone?"

Abby nodded: "But we are in a hospital…"

"Call Gibbs!"

Abby didn't even think of not obeying. She went over to her bag and searched for the phone. Ziva checked the corridor and the curtains again.

Abby found her phone and turned to Ziva as she dialed the number. "You're hurt."

It was just a small wound from a grazing shot on her arm. She looked down at it. "The second shot was not meant for you, but for me."

**NCISNCIS**

Jenny was nervous and Gibbs furious. They had received a call from Abby, who asked them to come to the hospital. Agent Tamara Mulder was still in surgery. Gibbs had called Tony and McGee. When they had entered Abbys room, McGee had pointed his gun at Ziva. But Tony simply stopped him. Ducky was there too and in the first ten minutes Gibbs had questioned Ziva about what happened and why she had left his house, leaving Ducky bound to a chair. Ziva answered calmly.

"We know who it was." Jenny said suddenly.

Everybody looked at her. So she continued: "It was your brother. Ari tried to kill Abby, and Mulder. I'm sure he killed Kate. Ben-Gidon was with director David this morning, when we met him in my office."

"Ziva said he tried to kill her." Abby said quietly and pointed at Zivas arm.

The grazing short had only left a scratch which already had stopped bleeding.

Gibbs nodded: "He wanted to make it look like you tried to kill Abby and Mulder… while you had disappeared he had good chances. He didn't know you were with me and had an alibi. Today he saw you with Abby; maybe you know something about him that could help us?"

Ziva looked at him sadly: "Director David knew he was out of control. Or at least he assumed it. But he was not ready to let him go. He believed Ari was still on our side and he needed him. The point is, Eli David would never mention such a suspicion to another agency, but I would. That's why Ari tried to kill me."

"Well, it would have worked nicely. You were dead. They had the excuse that they eliminated a dangerous terrorist." Tony said.

"Only until Ari tries to kill the rest of my team." Gibbs said.

"He doesn't care anymore if you know or not. Now that he saw me, he will continue to kill and I'm sure he will start with you." Ziva told Gibbs.

"Then we need to think of a way to stop him."

**NCISNCIS**

Gibbs had guests in his house. Abby did not want to stay in the hospital and it had been difficult to get her out. McGee was there, Tony, Ducky and Ziva. Jenny had left; she needed to talk to Eli David. Tony wanted to talk with Ziva but he had no chance to catch her alone. They were all busy to make a plan how to get Ari.

They all left the house at 7 pm. McGee took Abby home. Ducky took Tony back to the Navy Yard and Gibbs went to get flowers. Ziva hid in his house.

When Gibbs came back he found Ari in his basement waiting for him. He wondered if he had not searched the house. Did he know that Ziva was there? They knew they needed him to confess. So Gibbs wore a microphone.

Ari started to talk. Many bad guys had the need to tell their story so he talked about Kate and his father. He talked about a lot of things; his childhood, his mother, his motivation and then he got up to end it. The gun pointed at Gibbs face. Gibbs sat down and looked at him calmly. He knew what would happen. He waited…

… and it ended. Ari's life ended, it was taken by his own sister, who was now sitting next to his lifeless body singing softly. Gibbs cell-phone rang and he went up to answer it. A doctor informed him, that Mulder was dead…

**NCISNCIS**

Tony waited for a call. He sat on his desk because he could not go home. He had no home. So he just waited. He wanted to know, if the plan had worked. But it did not ring. Instead the elevator opened and a woman went over to him.

"I'm dreaming again." He said as she stood in front of his table.

Kate nodded and smiled: "Yes, but these dreams will be over now. Ari is dead. My plan worked. It was meant to be like this the whole time."

"Where is Ziva?" Tony asked.

"With her father and the director of NCIS and officer Ben-Gidon. They will be on a plane back to Israel in an hour. It's over Tony. It's finally over." Kate smiled. Tony was glad that she was happy, but he wasn't.

"I need to wake up. I need to see her." He said.

"You are too late. The plain departed."

"But you said…"

"Time is a funny thing in dreams." Kate said.

**Tbc**

**Don't worry there will be another chapter. This is not over yet :)**


	9. Back

It was quiet in the car. Three weeks had passed since director David took his people back to Israel. Now Gibbs was speeding down the road though the rain at 10 pm. About ten minutes earlier he had a near death experience when he had let her drive.

„You know I have my rules you must follow. " He said looking over at her.

"Something about driving manners?" Ziva asked.

"No other rules, important rules." He said firmly.

"Yes, I know. Jenny told me about them." She answered; Jenny had told her a lot about Gibbs.

"Rule 12 is: Never date a coworker."

"Is that one new? As far as I know it didn't exist back in Par…" She was cut off by him.

"Can you follow that rule?" Silence filled the car: "If you cannot I'll bring you right back to the airport."

"I can. I will."

"Alright." He said and drove to the hotel where she was staying. She got of the car and he added: "You have two days. Find a place to live and not Tony's place. I'll see you at 0700 on Wednesday morning in the office."

**NCISNCIS**

"You really have a dirty fantasy." She greeted him as he stepped into the hotel room.

Tony grinned: "Maybe it's you who always dreams of being together naked with me." He said and looked at her. She sat on the bed completely naked reading a book. He was also naked and tried to present himself in the best way possible.

"Oh of course it's me who wants to see you naked." She said and put her book away: "You know what a woman is supposed to do with a man who believes himself being a gift from god to the women in the world?

He thought for a moment: "Accept and love him?"

"Trying to get a refund."

He laughed and sat next to her, reaching for the blanket to cover them. "I missed you." He said as he hugged her close.

Ziva allowed herself to melt into his arms, this was just a dream and after telling Gibbs to follow his rules she would never have the chance to feel this in reality. "I missed you too."

"What time is it in Israel now?"

She could only guess the clock beside the bed had nine pointers instead of two. Damn she hated time in dreams: "Shortly after 9 am…"

"And you're still asleep?" he wondered. But he wasn't complaining. These dreams had stopped for so long and now she was back.

"Yes." There was no need to tell him, that she had come back. He would find it out soon enough.

"I left Wendy, you know. So if you'd come to America we could…"

She cut him of: "It's not possible."

"Your Boss Daddy does not want you to?"

"Something like that." She said. She didn't know what Eli would have to say about this and she didn't really care.

"I don't want you to be half a world apart from me." He said caressing her shoulder.

She sighed: "We'll always be apart, even when we are in the same room." She already regretted that she promised to follow the rules.

He didn't seem to understand: "Then I have to be glad, I'll always have you back in my dreams."

She giggled.

"What?"

"You just admitted that this is your dirty dream."

He grinned: "It's not dirty yet but in a few moments it will be." He said and kissed her.

**NCISNCIS**

It was Wednesday and Tony was running a little late. He jumped out of the elevator and hurried to his desk not daring to look at Mulders desk. Losing a second partner had been hard on the team. He sat down, eyes fixing on his computer so he was surprised when somebody said: "Good morning Tony."

To hear the voice saying his name in such a calm manner made him jump. Only hours ago he had heard her scream his name in pleasure. This had to be a hallucination.

"I said; good morning Tony."

He still did not look up.

"You should say 'hi' to our new partner." McGee said who had been watching him with amusement.

Now Tony finally looked up. Ziva sat behind Mulders desk waving a hand at him.

"Uhm… Good morning Officer David." This could not be true. Was this a dream? No she would be naked then and Tim would not be there, would he? "Am I still dreaming?"

"I hope not…" Gibbs said passing his desk: "Or this dream is going to be a nightmare. Grab your gear we have a dead Navy Officer."

Tony watched McGee, Gibbs and Ziva taking their stuff and he followed them like he was under a spell. He needed to talk to Ziva, in private.

But he didn't get the chance until it was 8pm and they were alone in the office. Gibbs had been called down to Autopsy and McGee was helping Abby. Tony opened his mouth to say something when the elevator doors opened and Wendy stepped out.

Ziva turned her head to see who it was but Wendy went directly to Tony's desk and placed a picture on it.

"Tony " Wendy said: "I'm pregnant."

**tbc**


	10. Talk

„She said it's mine." Tony said quietly.

Ziva just listened. They were in his apartment and he had drunk a lot of beer.

"I want to do the right thing."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"Marriage is not always the solution."

"Yeah, I know, you'd just go and kill, that would be your solution." Tony hissed.

Ziva didn't answer to this, he was drunk and she knew that. Instead she got up and went to leave the apartment.

"You can't leave." Tony said.

And he was right, instead of stepping out the door into the hallway she came right back into the living room. "Damn, I hate dreams." She cursed and went to sit down next to him.

He grinned, a little sad.

"Tony. The right thing is not always to marry the girl and live sadly ever after." She said. He looked at her waiting to explain more. She did: "When people get married only because of a child they give up on their own lives. I'm not saying, don't care for the child but you'll ruin your life if you marry her now. And even if she thinks it will make her happy she'll be proven wrong. And in the end it will be your child, who has to carry out your struggle. As soon as it is able to think it will ask, why Daddy is always gone, why he works so many late hours, why Mommy is crying herself to sleep. Later when it is a teenager the child will know. Mommy and Daddy got married because of me. They did it so I could grow up happy but I'm the one who made them unhappy…"

"My child would never make me unhappy."

"Of course, not on purpose. A child is not asked if it wants to be born or to what family. If that would be the case, my farther would never have had children… But you left Wendy for a reason."

Both of them looked at each other for a moment. They knew the reason but Ziva shook her head: "If it wasn't for me there would have been another girl sooner or later Tony."

"Are you telling me, that I could never be true to a woman, is that why you won't have me?" he rose and stared at her angrily.

Ziva rubbed her face: "NO! I cannot have you because our Boss has a rule against that. And now sit down I'm trying to tell you something."

Tony looked to the door.

"Don't even think about it, you cannot leave." She said and sat back down.

"I'm not going to tell you, marry her or don't. I just want you to think about, if this really it the right thing to do."

"It worked for so many other people."

"It seemed to. Maybe for some it did. But for many others it didn't. And by the way, those people did not have a dream-connection to their co-workers they simply cannot cut by themselves."

"Good point."

"And there is the problem. Can you marry Wendy, and raise your child while being trapped with me in your nights?"

"You and the child will be the things which will keep me from going insane."

She grinned: "Oh the things that might make you go insane. The dreams stopped, while I was in Israel. I should just go home. So you can do the right thing and marry Wendy."

"I don't want to marry her! I want to marry you!" he said firmly.

Ziva started to laugh: "You don't even know me. And I'm not the one who carries your child."

"You sure about that?" he asked with a little grin.

"Dream-sex does not get anybody pregnant, you have been a teenager, you should know."

"Very funny officer David, just to your information Macy Jefferson got pretty fat after I dreamed about having sex with her. Even though it turned out that she had slept with our headmaster." He stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts: "I want to be there for my child."

"Then do whatever you think is right."

"You'd be okay, if I marry Wendy?" he asked.

She didn't look at him: "No, but it's not me you need to worry about."

"Oh yes you are, because if we are stuck together at work and in our dreams you can make my life hell."

"I won't, I promise."

**NCISNCIS**

Tony had a though week after that dream. There was this hard case and as he thought he spent his waking and sleeping hours with Ziva. But in his dreams they tried to stay away as far as they could from each other. Which were only a few yards. By the end of the week, Ziva had found a way to stay out of his dreams completely. But that was not a good solution. She just refused to go to sleep which ended when she fell asleep at her desk and earned a hard head slap from Gibbs.

"Ouch." She said as she hurried after McGee and Tony into the elevator to home after solving the case: "That really hurts."

"Welcome to my world." Tony.

McGee grinned: "You'll get used to it. But are you alright? You look very tired."

"I just wasn't able to sleep last night."

McGee looked at his co-workers and then he understood.

"You said the connection was lost." He said to Tony.

"And we got reconnected when she came back to America." Tony said. The doors opened: "Anyway, I need to hurry. I'll meet Wendy tonight."

**NCISNCIS**

As he came into the house Wendy still lived in he found her on the couch. A glass of wine in her hand. He took it from her.

"You should not drink while you are pregnant."

"Will you marry me?" she asked right away.

Tony sat down and looked at her. She was not drunk. Good so she would be able to listen to him: "I want to be in the child's life. Not only on weekends. I want to everything. Every birthday, every event. I'll be the best father in the world. But I won't marry you. I would make us both unhappy and our child too."

It was not only anger he saw in her eyes: "If you don't marry me, you'll never meet this child!"

**tbc**


	11. A little help from Ziva

"Oh I never knew she was such a b…" Abby cursed when she heard the news.

Tony was down with Ziva in Abby's lab. The two girls had become friends after a while, even though Abby had tried very hard to scare Ziva off. Nothing had worked so she had chosen her to become a friend rather than an enemy. Tim was out getting pizza for them. It was after a short case but Tony hadn't had the time to tell his friends about his discussion with Wendy until know. Of course Ziva knew, but she had remained silent.

"Take it to court, fight for your right. If you really are the father she has to let you be part of that child's life." Abby said.

Tony rubbed his face, he was tiered: "She'd just move to California or someplace where I cannot see Wendy or the child. If she tells the judge she has a new job there it won't be a problem."

"You could just take the child." Ziva suggested.

"That's called kidnapping Ziva and its illegal." Abby said.

Ziva shrugged: "When I was nine my mother took me and my sister away from my father."

"And that worked pretty well, considering that you are now a Mossad officer working for your father."

"See, I went back, okay I wish I hadn't but I did."

"My child will not know that it had a father it can come back to. She'll probably say, I died or something." Tony mumbled. "Excuse me." He said getting up and out of the lab.

Ziva and Abby exchanged looks.

"This is bad. It's like this should never have happened." Abby said. "He should be able to see his child. I wish I could help him but he is right about the court, you know? Maybe kidnapping is not such a bad idea after all"

Ziva suddenly smiled: "I might have a better one."

**NCISNCIS**

After that Tony had been so badly shaken up that it scared Ziva. She hated it when something was able to scare her so she decided to deal with it.

She saw her walking down the road, dressed in a long coat. Ziva hid herself in an alley and stepped into the way as soon as the woman was near. There were no other people here at this early morning hour.

"Excuse me!" Wendy said annoyed when somebody jumped into her way but then she felt a hard object pressed into her side.

"Follow me." A voice said as she led the woman into a dark ally.

Finally she turned around to face the other woman.

"You are Tony's co-worker." Wendy said.

Ziva gave her a devil's smile, she maneuvered Wendy against a dirty wall if the ally and was still holding her knife, now she moved it from Wendy's side to her face. Wendy swallowed hard.

"That's right." Ziva said. "My name is Ziva David." She said with a little smile.

"No! They said, you killed Kate and Tony is… oh my god."

Ziva was pleased to see how the fear made its way to Wendy's eyes.

"You hurt Tony. It's not a nice thing to deny him his child." She said playing with her knife in front of Wendy's face.

"If… if you kill me now, there will never be a child." Wendy said and tried to sound confident.

Ziva chuckled in an evil manner and let her knife glide down to Wendy's belly. "Oh I won't kill you. But when the time comes, I'll just cut the baby out of you and bring it to his father."

Wendy's voice was high and the started to sweat. "You... you wouldn't do that." She said.

Ziva smiled again: "I've seen and done much worse." It was a lie and she was a terrible liar but her ability to threat was so strong it covered the lie perfectly. She did not need to think about what she would do if Wendy did not believe her, she could see it in her eyes that she did.

Ziva smiled again: "Now. Tell me when your next ultrasonography is."

"To… tomorrow."

"You are going to tell Tony and invite him to come with you. I'll know if you didn't. If you let him be part of your child's life, we won't have any problems, understood?"

Wendy nodded.

"Good. Now go and keep this agreement between us or else… well I can think of many ways to pay it back." Ziva said putting the knife down and let Wendy escape.

**NCISNCIS**

When Ziva walked into the squad-room about thirty minutes later she saw Tony on the phone. She greeted Tim and sat down.

"Tomorrow… well, yes of course. 8 am, all right, I'll be there." Tony said and ended the call.

Ziva looked over at him. He seemed tired but happy.

"That was Wendy. She changed her mind and asked me to go with her to the next ultrasonography tomorrow." He said happily.

Tim grinned and Ziva smiled.

* * *

**Tbc**

**Hm… the story is now over. Everything is fixed. Ziva is in Gibbs team and Tony will have contact with his child. But I'm thinking of continuing. Writing about the birth and Wendy a little more and of course adding much more TIVA, if it doesn't get boring.**


	12. It's a girl

Over the next few months Tony and Ziva had established a comforting routine that worked for them and for Gibbs. They had never mentioned their connection again and everyone believed it was over. This was supported by their current fights at work. Gibbs really thought they didn't like each other that much and Tim was happy to have Ziva as an ally against Tony's evil jokes. They had even talked about made up girl- and boyfriends to convince the others. It resulted with Tony buying a negligee and showing it to McGee, telling him he would date a sexy, married woman on her birthday. When he told him at the end of the day that the date was canceled McGee didn't seem too surprised when Ziva invited Tony for dinner. She had been picking on him the whole day.

When the night fell and they went to sleep Tony and Ziva were soulmates and lovers. They went to bed early. Eager to meet each other in their dreams and discuss the day or life or simply enjoy themselves.

Tony walked in that night with a big grin on his face. Ziva looked up from the book she was reading. He had hated it, because he was not able to read in his dreams. He had complained about her reading until she started to read to him. It was a whole new experience. The stories were so much more detailed than his movies, even though he had to work much harder to distract her from a book than a movie.

"It's a girl." He announced went over and hugged her.

She smiled at him but she felt a little jealous. He had spent so many time with Wendy lately. "Let me guess, you already got a name for her." She said as soon as he let her out of his embrace.

He sat down next to her on the couch: "Well I have my personal list. Wendy… well… I don't know."

"What's the matter?" Ziva asked if Wendy would try to do anything that could result in taking Tony's daughter away she would have to answer to her.

"Oh it's probably nothing but she seems so… distracted. I think she doesn't really care about the baby."

"Maybe she's just scared. This will be a big chance in her life and she'll be a single mom even if you'll participate in your daughter's life."

"Why are you defending her?" Tony asked annoyed.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that she might need some time."

Tony nodded: "Okay but there is something we need to talk about. I want you to be in my daughter's life as well. We are in some kind of a relationship and I want her to grow up with you and with me. And just for the record I want to have children with you, too."

Ziva started to laugh: "You do know that our relationship is only in dreamland? And that I'm just 22 years old."

"I didn't say, I want children right now, but be prepared." He announced: "And we will figure something out about the other thing. Now wanna hear my babyname hitlist?"

"Sure."

"Okay first I thought of Angeline but then I thought Kelly would be good choice. I also love Luana and Antonia. But I think I want to call her Kate."

Ziva smiled: "That sounds wonderful."

**NCISNCIS**

It stayed like this. They did not talk about their relationship again. Maybe they both were afraid to bring up that subject. He informed her about Wendy and the baby in his dreams. Ziva always listened to him and supported him. But over the months he really wished they could have a relationship.

On a cold Friday Tony was alone at home and preparing for bed. It had been an exhausting long day and he was eager to go to bed and meet Ziva.

But as he got into his pyjamas he heard a knock at the door. He cursed and went to open. Nobody was there but looking down he saw a small basket.

**NCISNCIS**

Ziva had just brushed her teeth as somebody knocked at her door. She looked at the watch. 10 pm. Why would anybody want to visit her at this time on a Friday night?

When she opened the door she found Tony. He looked helpless and… there was a baby, wrapped in towels in his arms.

"Um… can I come in?" he asked.

Ziva stepped aside and pinched herself. It hurt, so this was not a dream.

"Tony?" she asked as he went into the living-room.

He turned around and handed her a card.

_Dear Tony,_

_This is your daughter. Name her whatever you want and don't look for me. I don't want to see you or the child ever again._

_Wendy_

Ziva looked up from the note and stared at Tony for some moments. They baby began to cry.

"What am I going to do?" Tony asked shocked.

Ziva was not sure if he referred to the whole situation or the crying. But she went over and took the baby from him.

Then she went over to the table and put it there. Carefully she unwrapped the baby from the towels. "Oh Tony we need to get her to a hospital. She can be not older than a few hours."

The baby had not been washed after birth. Ziva was no expert in this but she sure knew that no doctor would've left the umbilical cord about 8 inches long.

Tony almost panicked: "Is she sick?"

"No, I think she just needs to be checked out. Come one, I'll drive." Ziva said.

"Oh no, you don't. She is just born I don't want to end her life now."

**NCISNCIS**

The nurses in the hospital were very friendly and took immediately care of Tony's daughter. They asked if he wanted to be there when they washed her. Of course he wanted. Ziva just wanted to sit down and wait for him to return as he grabbed her arm.

"You are coming with me. They'll show me how to bath her and so on; I don't think I will be able to memorize that alone."

Ziva nodded and followed him. He still seemed so shocked by the fact that Wendy had not called him, when their daughter was born. Or that she had not gone to a hospital or that she had left him alone with this little thing.

The nurse, who had introduced herself to be Mrs. Fredrick, didn't ask who Ziva was or why he wanted her there, she just showed them how to take care of the baby.

"She really is beautiful. What's her name?" the nurse asked.

"Kate. Kate Tali DiNozzo." Tony said.

Ziva looked at him; he never mentioned that he would name his daughter after her sister. But this was not a good time to confront him about that.

"Well little Katy, here is your Daddy again." The nurse said to the baby and handed her over to Tony. Kate was now dressed in a clean romper suit. It was all taken care of. "She is in very good health. Please tell me how she was born." Mrs. Fredrick said and led Tony and Ziva into her little office.

Tony started to explain and they saw the nurse's face fell. As he finished she seemed to be pretty angry but not at them.

"I suggest you two take one of our baby-care courses. Don't worry those are not like the ones in highschool. The people there will help you with the first steps. Many parents think they come in handy."

Ziva opened her mouth to tell Mrs. Fredrick that she was not going to be a parent to that child but Tony simply said: "Yeah we would really like to take a course, right darling?" he said looking at Ziva.

Ziva was simply flabbergasted and that did not happen a lot. There she was. A Mossad officer working at NCIS. A tough woman and all of the sudden her partner had decided to make her his child's mother. They would have to talk about that. Later.

**NCISNCIS**

It was now late at night and Tony was pacing his living room. The hospital had lent him a cot for little Kate and she was now asleep in his bedroom. Ziva sat on his couch watching him.

"How could she do that? How could she leave her child behind!" he cursed.

Ziva bit her lip: "Um… maybe that's my fault."

He stopped and looked at her: "How could that be?" he asked confused.

"Well… I threatened her… You know after she said you'd never see your child I… uhm… I waited for her at her way to work and told her if she keeps the baby apart from you I would hurt her." Ziva admitted.

Tony was stunned: "What…?"

"I told her that I would cut the baby out and bring it to you."

Tony had to sit down after this confession.

"But it worked. She called you and… … … I only tried to help." Ziva said in defense.

Tony looked her into the eyes: "Did you love me back then?"

It was the first time he asked that.

"Yes." Ziva whispered.

"You realize that it could have easily brought me and Wendy back together. The whole pregnancy. So many hours we have spent together."

Ziva nodded.

"And you still did it because you wanted me to be with my child?"

"Yes." She said again and suddenly felt his lips on hers. It was the first time this happened in reality.

**Tbc**

**As you might have noticed, the part with the pregnancy is pretty short. I just didn't want to go on about Zivas feelings towards the situation. And to be honest I wanted Wendy to be out of the way. So now Tony and Ziva and try to solve the next problem :D**


	13. Welcome Katy

**Okay, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had only little time the last weeks. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

The night was short and they had no dreams. But for the first time they woke up, cuddling together and very happy. At first Tony didn't know what woke him but then he realized. It was Kate, she was crying. He was a daddy now. He looked into Zivas face and she smiled before both of them moved at the same time to get up.

Mrs. Fredrick had given them breast milk substitute and now Tony was in the kitchen with Kate in his arm, feeding her. Ziva just couldn't resist. She searched for her mobile phone and took a picture of father and baby.

"We need to go shopping today. Thank god it's Saturday." Tony said.

Ziva nodded: "Yeah. You just have one baby-bottle and a baby bed which is not yours."

"WE only have …" Tony corrected her.

Ziva rolled her eyes: "Yes, you and Kate…"

"No Ziva. You and me."

"Oh Tony… I… I can't, I mean…I" while she went on babbling he approached her and placed the little baby into her arms.

Ziva looked down. Kate had fallen back asleep. Zivas resistance melted: "I… can't… I… That's not fair." She said weakly.

"Please Ziva, I need you and Katy needs you too."

Ziva sat down on a chair. "You'll have to be the one who has to take time off from work to care for her because she is not my real daughter and… well my father would kill me if he knew."

Tony smiled: "I will, but please help me with this. Move in with me. Help me with this little princess."

Ziva's emotions were on a rollercoaster. She was too young to do this. She was a freaking assassin not trained to care for a baby. But she loved Tony and if she was honest with herself she had loved Kate from the first minute she saw her.

"The last baby I held died in my arms." She whispered "It was a boy, I tried to rescue him from a bombed building but…"

Tony pulled a chair next to her and sat down. She was still looking at the baby.

"There will be no bombing here. Kate is not going to die. And she needs… well… a mother. Or would you rather have me raising her alone. I would show her the best movies. Because she really needs to be in love with movies. I won't let her out into the world until she is at least 30…" he said with a stern look on his face.

"Alright, I think you give me no choice. I'll move in with you and care for Katy and in time if she brings home a date I'll lock you away so you cannot scare the boy." Ziva said laughing.

But Tony didn't laugh: "That's not funny. I cannot let her go out with boys. They could be like… me. Oh my god. What am I going to do?" he said almost panicky.

**NCISNCIS**

Ziva had managed to get Tony's thoughts away from the future and focus on the present. The baby-store in Washington DC was packed on this Saturday. The first thing they bought was a baby buggy. And after that they simply trusted the shop assistants to tell them exactly what they needed.

Tony and Ziva spent the whole weekend to put all that stuff together and it seemed they did it right because when they put Kate to bed she fell asleep immediately looking somewhat satisfied. As if she knew she now had arrived in a home where she was safe and loved.

"I want McGee to be her godfather." Tony said as they watched their girl sleep.

"Really? I think he's a good choice. But why not Gibbs?"

"He is a better grandfather." Tony said. "Abby should be godmother."

**NCISNCIS**

Jenny was surprised when she saw Tony entering her office with a baby buggy. She went over to look at the baby. "Can I hold her?" She asked Tony. It was obvious to her that it was a baby girl because the buggy was pink.

Tony nodded: "Her name is Kate. She was born last Friday and she is my daughter." He said as if he wanted to tell her the facts quickly.

Jenny took out the baby. Kate was awake and looking at her. "Oh she is so cute. Congratulations. Is the mother well?"

"She left Kate on my doorstep."

Jenny was shocked to hear that.

"Ziva helped me. And that's why I need to talk to you director. Ziva will move in with me and I need paternity leave…"

Jenny smiled and nodded: "Of course. Take all the time you need. Did you introduce your daughter to the team?"

He shook his head: "No, but I asked Ziva to get everyone in the bullpen so they can all welcome my little Katy."

**NCISNCIS**

Ziva had not told them why they should come upstairs but Abby and Ducky and Palmer came and waited. Ziva sat at her desk as the elevator doors opened and Jenny and Tony stepped out with the buggy and the baby. Within seconds Kate was the new star in the squad-room. Even the other teams came by to see and hold her. But nobody was as eager to hold the child as Gibbs. It seemed as if he never wanted to let her go.

After the first half hour, Tony explained what had happened and he told them about his relationship with Ziva. Abby was shocked. She had seen Wendy last Monday but not after that. How could she leave her own baby? But Abby was also glad to hear that Ziva would help Tony and of course even more that she would be godmother.

Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva and said: "We need to talk." But he said it with a smile.

tbc


	14. Baby course

„Boss, I know what you are gonna say but rule 12 is not for me and Ziva." Tony said looking at his Boss.

Gibbs just gave him the 'why not?' look. He still had Katy in his arms and they were in the elevator together with Ziva for a private conversation.

"As soon as we spend the night in different rooms, we dream of being together. And it's not like any other dream. We talk, we discuss, we share things. We dream the same. And we cannot stop it." Ziva said.

"And by the way, I won't be around for a little while; I have to take care of my daughter." Tony added.

Gibbs looked at the little baby in his arms and smiled as he handed her back to her daddy.

"Okay. Bring her around as often as you can." Gibbs said and pushed the emergency switch to get the elevator going again. He exited it, leaving Tony and Ziva behind.

"I guess that means he is okay with it." Tony assumed.

**NCISNCIS**

When Ziva came home at the end of the week she didn't even think about going to her apartment. She went directly to Tony's. They had lived together the whole week and it felt natural. Before she could use her key he opened and pulled her inside.

"Help, she doesn't stop crying." He said and led her to Kate's room. The little girl was crying and sobbing.

"I did everything. Diaper is changed, she ate… help me."

Ziva took the baby in her arms and walked around humming a melody.

"That didn't work with me."

Ziva didn't stop.

"Sing to her, you always hum this song, maybe she'll be good if you sing."

Ziva hesitated a moment but then she started to sing a lullaby in Hebrew. It took some time, but Kate calmed down and fell asleep.

Tony fell back into a chair and rubbed his face.

"I thought she might never fall asleep. You're late today. Maybe she wanted her mommy."

Ziva smiled, she liked it when Tony called her Kate's mommy. She liked it a lot. And that had been a big surprise for her. She had been raised to be a Mossad officer not a mother but she loved Katy and Tony so much. Tony took his mobile out and took a photo.

"Oh this one is so cute. It's my favorite now." Tony said.

"Out of how many?" she asked and put Kate back into her bed.

Tony scrolled through the list and said: "31."

They left the room silently and went to the kitchen. Tony had made dinner and his cooking was improving. They ate together and went to bed early because on the next morning they had the baby course with Mrs. Fredrick.

**NCISNCIS**

It was a lot of fun with all the other parents. Tony even started to exchange recipes of baby food while Ziva was with Kate and some very very young mothers in a private room. In fact some of them where teenage mothers. Tony didn't know what they did there.

**NCISNCIS**

"Well I know you all already did it but to breastfeed your baby right you need to hold their heads steady. Now please show me…" the teacher said and stopped as she saw Ziva getting up and leaving the room.

"Excuse me, Ziva. Where are you going?" the teacher, an older lady with grey hair looked at her.

"I'm not breastfeeding." Ziva said and earned a disgusted look from the other women.

"I can't… I didn't give birth to her; she is the daughter of my… boyfriend." Ziva said in defense, she had a feeling that those women would get up any moment and try to beat her up. Well, she thought, let them come.

But two of them started to cry. And another mother, her name was Ashley, looked at her: "You raise your boyfriends child? That's so cute." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I wish my boyfriend would show more interest in my boy's life, but he left. It's so nice of you to be there for your friend and his child. I'm sure he thinks of you as an angel. And the little girl will too." Another one said.

Ziva could not stand it and went out of the room. As soon as Tony saw her he started to laugh: "Have you seen a ghost? I've never seen you so scared."

"There are women in there, calling me an angel." Ziva muttered and held Katy close as if the baby needed protection from all the strange people around her.

Tony grinned: "No angel. But my ninja." He said and kissed her softly.

Tbc

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short and it took so long to update. I've got a new job and long working hours (not as long as the working hours of my beta, btw. Thanks Björn :-*) but still…**

**But I promise I'll not give up on the fanfiction writing. It might just take some time between the updates.**

**Thanks for reading and all those reviews.**


	15. Time is a funny thing

Tony smiled as he watched his five years old daughter unwrap her Christmas presents under the tree. Her two years old brother Leroy was already playing with his new wooden cars he got. Kate opened another present and found a doll inside, she smiled happily. There was only one small present left for her and Tony saw how careful she took the colored paper off. When she opened the box she cried out in joy.

"Daddy! Look what Santa brought to me." She said running over to him.

It was a gold chain with a pendant, the Star of David.

"Wow, cool. You want me to help you with it?" he asked and Katy nodded and turned around.

When he had fastened it she turned around and said: "Now I look exactly like Mommy!"

Tony smiled. Kate had wished for this jewelry because she wanted to look like her mother. Truth was that she looked more like her father. Green eyes, soft hair but she didn't mind. She ran to the mirror in the corridor to look at herself. Tony and Ziva had tried to raise their children in a mix of Jewish and Christian culture. The kids would be the ones to decide which religion would work for them. And until now, it had been a good way. Katy enjoyed Christmas but also insisted on being there when her mother lit the candles on the Chanukah candelabra and Katy was the one who wanted to say the blessings. Her Hebrew was improving. She had wished for the exact same Star of David as her mother had and Ziva had called Eli to get him to buy one in Israel.

Now Leroy came over to his father, holding out one of his new cars, while Kate had turned her attention back to her dolls. Tony knew that when the day was over she would have a new house for her dolls and Leroy would get a car park, both made by Gibbs. He looked at his son. He was a miniature copy of Ziva. Dark brown eyes and very curly hair.

Ziva entered the living-room and Katy got up to show her what she got from Santa. Ziva took her time to admire all the presents and listened to her daughter's explanation of the items. But soon Katy was back playing with her gifts and Ziva went over to Tony who let his son back to his cars. Tony opened his arms for Ziva to sit on his lap and she did. His hand caressed her belly. She was nine months pregnant and he could not wait until his next child was born. He kissed his wife.

"You need help with the preparations?"

Ziva had been up early to prepare the food for dinner. Gibbs and Ducky would be over at 4 pm and Abby and McGee agreed to come a earlier to help. They would bring their daughter Amy alone. Tony knew she had problems when she had to stand a long time but they had agreed she'd make dinner and he'd watch the kids and keep them out of the kitchen.

"No." she said "It's fine."

He bowed down to her belly and whispered: "Hey in there. Today is a good day to be born, you know. You'd be my Christmas present." He said and kissed her belly. The answer was a hard kick from his unborn child.

Ziva giggled. "I guess that means no."

Tony looked back to his daughter she was playing peacefully with her brother and the cars.

"I cannot believe that so much time passed. It feels like yesterday that we were in this baby course with Mrs. Fredrick. Do you remember?"

Ziva nodded, watching her children with pride: "Time is a funny thing..." She said quietly.

Tony agreed but something about this statement concerned him. But he forgot about that when his children stormed over to their parents. They wanted to be out in the snow. So Ziva and Tony packed both of them in warm clothing and Tony took the kids out in the yard building snowmen and snowwomen.

**NCISNCIS**

When Abby and McGee arrived they left their daughter Amy outside with Tony and Kate. Kate and Amy were best friends and so they started a snowball fight against Tony. Tim took the little boy inside.

They met Ziva in the kitchen and Abby hugged her. "Wow you are going to burst if the child is not born soon."

Tim just grinned: "I'm going to help Leroy to dress for dinner." He said and took the boy upstairs.

"Thanks Tim!" Ziva called and turned to Abby: "What about you? No intentions on having another McGee?"

Abby smiled: "We agreed on having another baby a week ago and keep practicing since then."

NCISNCIS

Gibbs joined them shortly before dinner. Kate and Amy ran up to him and he lifted them into the air one on each arm while Leroy hugged his leg.

The kids ate their dinner quickly because they could not wait for the presents that would come.

Tony had just put away his spoon as he finished his desert when Katy spoke: "Can we have our presents now?"

McGee looked at her and his daughter who had just opened her mouth to speak.

"You'll wait until everyone is done."

"MeGee, rule 12." Gibbs said firmly.

Abby smiled: "Never deny a children's wish when Grandpa Gibbs is around." She quoted and Gibbs got up to get the presents.

Half an hour late the gown ups watched the children play. Katy and Amy played with the dolls and the house and the brand new Car, Gibbs had made for Amy's dolls. Leroy giggled happily when his grandpa pushed a car so it would drive down the car park.

Later that night Ducky joined them. He had been with his mother and now he came just in time to kiss the kids good night. Kate and Amy went to sleep in Kate's room. So Tim had to carry her to the car.

**NCISNCIS**

Tony sat on his bed waiting for Ziva to join him. She looked more beautiful then ever.

"You okay? Think the baby is going to come tonight?"

She kissed him. "I'll wake you up if it does."

NCISNCIS

"Tony! Tony! Wake up."

He opened his eyes and saw McGee. Tony had fallen asleep on his desk and now it was early in the morning.

"We have a lead on Haswari." Tim said and filled him in.

Tony was confused. He had had a strange dream. He had a family but as much as he tried he could not picture the faces of his wife and kids and the memory of the dream faded with every minute. So he focused on work. After all Kate had been shot yesterday and they had to catch her killer.

An hour later, he was alone he saw Kate in a school uniform standing at her desk. He knew it was just his fantasy and he started to tease her in his mind.

When he said: "I often pictured you naked." He was suddenly aware that he was not alone anymore. There was a woman standing next to his desk. For an instant she looked familiar but that feeling was soon gone. After they talked he heard a voice in his head that surely was hers: "Time is a funny thing..."

The End

* * *

**Yes, time is a funny thing and a dream can eventually become reality. If the authors give the fans what they want.**

**So I hope you liked the last chapter. It was a family ending but also an ending that matched the title. Don't be too disappointed, okay? Loved all your reviews. Hope you liked reading. Until next time :)**


End file.
